Flirting Mischief
by Izzu
Summary: It's been three years since Mikan entered Alice Academy. With Natsume more openly teasing her everyday, she realized that there's more to it that just random flirting by her partner. Will our slowwit Mikan realize her true feelings? NatsumeXMikan mostly.
1. Chapter 1: First Flirt

az: Well… it was already like a curse to me… so who am I to fight it. XD New fandom entering the list… and I'm jumping in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice the anime and the manga is solely owned by the mangaka Tachibana Higuchi and the respective companies. I'm just borrowing the fandom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flirting Mischief

Chapter 1: First flirt

By honou-no-izumi alias Izzu alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

It was sunny day as usual, and as her usual routine in the mornings… Mikan Sakura ran along the corridors towards her class. It's already three years and a lot of things had happened to her and her friends along the way. Good… and bad things. Though she was still as dumb as she used to be; being a naïve village girl she was, things changed. She was not _that _dumb anymore. With help from friends, she managed to survive the years and overcoming the hectic schedules and Alice Academy's difficult subjects.

Life wouldn't have been any better than this. Okay, despite it had been long since she had any news of her grandfather and missing her only family… her life here wasn't so bad after all. After three years…

Mikan suddenly blinked as she suddenly spotted an obstacle and realizing that she barely had any time to stop—!

BLAMM!

…okay, perhaps some things will never change.

'Eeh… this time it's flower petals… huh?'

Mikan almost fall over again onto the floor at the retort. She hadn't though, because Natsume had his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. She blushed as she straightened up and glared towards his face.

'N-Na-Natsume! Y-You… pervert!'

'Hn… come on, you're gonna be late for class—', said Natsume coldly as he continued leading Mikan towards their class. Mikan's face flushed red again as she noticed that Natsume's arm still wrapped around her torso.

'A-a… aren't you too? A-and… l-let g-go off me, Natsume—', To her surprise and embarrassment, Natsume's arm tightened around her instead of loosening up. Several passing members of Natsume Fan Club sent their glare of doom towards Mikan. Mikan sweatdropped.

'Natsume… it's, embarrassing—', hissed Mikan again and managing not to stutter as she spied a small smirk on Natsume's lips. That pervert!

'Hn… like I cared.'

Huh? What the hell do you think you're doing… Natsume?

Mikan pouted as she tried to muster her pride to walk side by side with him in such an embarrassing situation. Natsume peered towards his side and grinned as he saw Mikan's face before turning away immediately the moment Mikan glanced back at him.

For some reason he felt giddy inside.

xxx

Mikan groaned aloud.

Stupid Natsume. Always teasing her like this. One time he would be so kind, another time he'd be so rude and cruel. And times like this, he's be acting like a pervert that he is and a jerk. God knows what was really inside this jerk's head.

A chuckle broke the tension as Mikan snarled towards Natsume. 'What? What's are you laughing at?'

Natsume snorted as Mikan felt the hold on her loosening up. If this was a normal situation, they could have easily passed up as a couple. And come to think about it, Natsume never treated other girls like he treated her. There are those other complicated situations in the past, but yeah... Natsume had never teased any girl a lot other than herself. He had also never flipped another girl's skirt other tha—ah, Mikan! What are you thinking? Don't tell me you feel flattered that—ah, don't think about that!

Mikan glanced towards Natsume for a sec.

Nah... Natsume wouldn't have liked her. She's nothing to him... right? Okay, in the past they have kissed, hugged, slept on the same bed and stuffs like that... but that should have not meant more than that, isn't it?

A-ah, it should be like that. Yeah.

'Oi'

Ah?

Mikan blinked towards Natsume as the lad stared at her sharply.

'What are you daydreaming about? We already arrived at our class.'

Mikan gasped. 'Ah... well, I'll daydream whenever I want! Why do you have to care—', Mikan turned around as Natsume caught her arm. 'What—'

'You know, there's one thing I'm wondering. Why did you keep wearing your hair in pigtails like this...'

Mikan blinked nervously as Natsume crept closer towards her...

xxx

Hotaru Imai glanced towards her watch as she looked around for any signs of her best friend. Yes, Mikan Sakura is her best friend despite them both not really acting like one. Call it a strange pair, but Hotaru Imai _does_ care about Mikan.

Hotaru frowned. It was still early for their first class, but seeing that Mikan had not arrived yet bothered her. Come to think, Natsume also hadn't arrived to class yet too. She walked towards Ruka who had been sitting by himself.

'Hey... Ruka. Where's Natsume? Why aren't you together today?'

Ruka glanced back at her as he shrugged.

'How'd I know? Natsume told me to go off without him—why?'

Hotaru ignored him as she walked towards the back door and opened it. Mikan's voice broke the silence as everyone's attention directed at them.

'Give it back... Natsu—ah? Why's everyone staring—?', asked Mikan as she realized that all eyes were ogling at them. She blinked stupidly before realizing that she and Natsume were in a very awkward position. With half of her hair being let down, one of her arm around Natsume's neck and her other arm extended towards Natsume's extended hand; her actions looked really suspicious. Added with the fact that Natsume's free arm; currently was wrapped around Mikan's waist.

Wonder what kinds of thought were flying at the moment around their classmates' heads.

'Ah!', gasped Mikan as her face turned red again. Both of them pulled apart as they hastily entered the class.

xxx

'Natsume... is there anything wrong?, queried Ruka as Natsume sat beside him. Natsume just shrugged.

'Nothing...', he said plainly as Mikan sat beside him in a huff. She practically ignored all the commotion the rest of the classmates made over the earlier incident. Natsume gave a brief glance at her as he turned towards the rest of the class. Everyone went quiet again as the temperature inside the room rose into several degrees higher.

Hotaru glanced back towards him and smirked. She immediately turned away as Natsume turned his glance towards her. She chuckled as she readied her camera…

xxx

Natsume blinked as Mikan shoved her hands in front of his face.

'Give it back… my hairband—'

Natsume and Mikan turned their head towards each other. Natsume showed his tongue at her refusing to give it up. Mikan sighed as she took out her other hairband from her hair.

'Really... Natsume, sometimes I can't really understand you—', she said as Mikan started to bunch her hair into a ponytail.

Natsume held out his hand as he tried to stop her. 'Don't... you looked nicer with your hair down…'

Mikan glanced at him. 'Huh? Natsu—'

'Ah... not like you must do what I say... just…unn—', Natsume stuttered as his face flushed red. Ruka grinned as he tried to cover his amusement.

SNAP!

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka blinked as their attention turned towards Hotaru, who had her camera out.

'What you—Imai!', cried Natsume as Narumi-sensei entered the class. He blinked as he saw Natsume standing.

'Natsume-kun, is anything wrong?'

Natsume shook his head nervously as he sat down. Narumi shrugged as he opened his notebook.

'YIAAAOOOW!'

Narumi looked up again as Natsume shook his head again at him.

'Nothing… Naru! There's nothing wrong!', cried Natsume as snickers could be heard coming from Hotaru, Ruka, Kokoroyomi and the rest of the class. Narumi just smiled as he eyed Natsume and Mikan fondly.

xxx

Natsume hissed at Mikan as he returned her hairband back to her.

'Idiot... why did you have to pinch my hip for?', he snarled as Mikan made a face at him.

'Serve you right!', she said as Natsume kissed her swiftly on her cheek. Mikan glared at him as Natsume grinned mischievously.

o

o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

az: yeas this is a fluff. This fluff refused to leave me alone until I typed it out. Not sure how I gonna end it but there's more flirting coming out! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Second Flirt

az: XD Thanks for the reviews. To think that I almost forgot how good it feels like, getting instant reviews. XD Thank you… but I already thanked you guys personally. Tell you something… It's been SO LONG since I wrote a hetero pairing! XD Last time was the Magna Carta thing and after that all BL. XD And no one noticed I typo one word. orz

I think I'm more a guy that a girl. Serious.

Yes, fluff is good. But since this fandom has its dark theme you honestly can't imagine me NOT adding that bit of darkness eh? Actions do lead to consequences after all. I'll try to balance everything. But then again the angst gonna ruin the fluff... XD... and omg, I hadn't even start much on this, already I'm thinking of the angst sequel. XP Perhaps... foreshadowing here first... XD

Else I'll forgot the Character details XP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice the anime and the manga is solely owned by the mangaka Tachibana Higuchi and the respective companies. I'm just borrowing the fandom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flirting Mischief

Chapter 2: Second Flirt

by honou-no-izumi alias Izzu alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

Natsume glanced towards Mikan. Hmm… not bad really, Mikan in a ponytail is also cute in his book. But… would have been better if—aah! Stop thinking about that!

Natsume shrugged as he leant over his seat. It's already been three years… huh? Since Mikan arrived to the academy and into his life. Gosh, he still held that one particular memory fondly. Natsume grinned. It's been three years after since that incident. And now, despite him telling himself to stay away from being too close with the girl beside him at the moment... he never actually managed to keep to that word.

Other than that, he was very much surprised that he was still alive till this day. Was it god's will… to prolong his life, or the Academy gave the final word to not allow him undergoing further missions or the fact that they might delay the inevitable until they finally decided the further use of his Alice; he doesn't even care anymore about it. Or even the notion that Persona might have possibly found another Alice to do his dirty works.

Well... no use thinking about that. He should be appreciating the current peace that he is in at the moment. Since such things rarely last long, he should enjoy it when he could. Until the day when that inevitable time arrives…

xxx

'Natsume… hey, Natsume—'

Natsume blinked, as he jerked himself awake towards the sound of Mikan's voice. He scratched his head as he realized he had dozed off. And the class had ended, with some of the classmates loitering around the room.

'Haaaa…', sighed Mikan. 'And I thought I could ask your help in class…', she said as Natsume frowned at her.

'Hey, I've tutored you during all of the other extra free times! Give me a break… Mikan—'

Mikan paused as her face turned red. Natsume grinned. He can always make the girl be so flustered. Mikan blinked, breaking away from her trance as she heard him laughing. She fumed as she looked away from him.

'Baka! Don't play with my name and say it so carelessly! And to think I had already gotten used of you calling me an ugly pig, polka dots, strawberry panties and all sorts of insults—!'

Natsume leaned closer to her. 'What? Do you want me to call you with those nicknames more? Flowery panties...', he whispered as he took the opening to kiss her ears.

Mikan jumped as she scuttled away from him.

'Na-Na-Natsume pervert!', she cried, stuttering. 'I never said that!'

Her face grew an ever darker shade of red. Even her ears turned red in embarrassment. Some of the remaining students turned towards their direction as Natsume returned towards his cold demeanor.

Natsume looked up towards the others, as they started asking what's wrong. He raised his brow at them.

'What? This idiot always calling me names before, don't tell me you guys are still surprised at hearing that?', he said aloud as Mikan glared at him.

'Oh... it's just Natsume and Mikan—', said some of them as they continued to head out of the room.

Natsume showed his tongue at Mikan after the last of their classmates had left the room. I won this round!, his expression clearly said it to her face. Mikan continued glaring at him as she gathered all of her stuffs into her backpack.

'You're impossible!! I guess I shouldn't have stayed and try waking you up to ask you to join us for lunch. Idiot Natsume...', said Mikan as she rose and started to leave. But she paused as she felt her hand being pulled back.

She turned and cried aloud.

'Natsume, wha—!'

'Don't go off without me... idiot Sakura.', said Natsume as his words left her being speechless.

Mikan tried to mouth out several words back at him but her voice refused to come out. Natsume smirked as he slowly approached her.

'Ha-aa, interesting. Are you always going to be so flustered every time I called your name?'

Mikan pouted a little before glaring at him. 'No! Who said I'm flustered?', she snapped back as she glared towards Natsume. Natsume held out his hand as he pulled off Mikan's hairband again.

'Then why is your face so red now? If you are not flustered by my words, why are you so embarrassed about?', asked Natsume with a serious tone as he leaned closer to her to the point that their nose touched each other.

Mikan blinked nervously as she backed away. She shook her head in denial.

'Mikan---chan, do you like me?', teased Natsume again as Mikan fought to reclaim her hairband. Natsume grinned as he stole another chance to wrap his arm around the girl he loved so much. Mikan gave a cry as she hit Natsume's back in frustration. Considering that they were quite alone in the class, Natsume never wasted any chance to be particularly… naughty.

'Okay… okay, calm down.', said Natsume as he made Mikan sit on a table. And he straightened up as he eyed Mikan from hair to toe and frowned. Mikan noticed that look and asked.

'What?'

'You've forgotten what I've told you before—'

'Huh?'

'I already told you before to not keep your hair tied up in that stupid twin pigtail any more when you've grown up.'

Mikan blinked as memories of the past three years returned back to him. 'B-but… you said that I should when I've turned _fifteen_. I'm thirteen now! I still have two more years…'

Natsume shrugged. 'Well… I just wanted to see how it would look on you. _Just in case I would miss seeing that in the future._ But well, that's not really important—'

'Natsume—'

The lad just glanced back at her to see her looking worried.

'—your body, your health is still good… is it?', asked Mikan as she glanced at him with concern. Natsume frowned as he flicked his finger on Mikan's forehead. Mikan gave a cry before looking back at him to see a kind smile on Natsume's lips.

'Of course... silly. Else who is it now standing before you? A ghost?', asked Natsume as Mikan gave a nervous laugh.

'Of… course! Silly me…', said Mikan as she scratched her head. 'But, Natsume... I, well… I'm not used to letting my hair down fully—', she spoke out again shyly as Natsume chuckled.

'Is that so—?'

A hand brushed the side of her head as she glanced up towards Natsume. The lad smiled. Without any words said, Natsume proceed to make a twin braid on both sides of Mikan's hair and tied them together with the hairband that he had swiped; while leaving the rest of Mikan's hair loose on her shoulders. The lad shrugged to himself.

'Hnn… not bad—', he said as Mikan brightened up, '—my work. Hehe…'

Mikan jumped in alarm as Natsume caught her hands before she could ruin the hair.

'I knew it! You made me look horrible! Let go… baka Natsume!', cried Mikan as Natsume laughed again. A very welcoming sound that she thought she could only dream to hear every day.

'BA—KA! I'm just teasing you… you looked like an angel.'

Mikan blushed as suddenly Natsume made a silly face at her. 'Haha… so easy to get you so worked up—', exclaimed Natsume in amusement. That earned him several punches.

'**Ah… do we need to wait a little bit longer outside till you two are finished?'**

xxx

'Ah… do we need to wait a little bit longer outside till you two are finished?'

Natsume and Mikan jumped as they turned around towards the voice. Mikan cried aloud. 'Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Ah, sorry—! I almost forgot that you guys were waiting!', cried Mikan in alarm as her northern accent leaked out from her speech.

'It's okay—', said Hotaru as she tried stifling her giggles.

'What a cute couple...', she said again as Natsume glared at her. Ruka chuckled as Hotaru waved her new digital camera towards the couple.

'I am gonna be so rich!', she said aloud as Ruka laughed. It was a welcoming thought indeed to at least not being the target for his girlfriend's deadly camera once in a while. And he was secretly delighted to have a chance to tease both of his friends over their apparent attraction to each other. It surprised him to no end when even after three years, Natsume and Mikan never admitted that they loved each other so much. Even after he had clearly declared to Natsume during last year's Alice Festival that he'd given up on Mikan. Being his closest friend for so long, he cannot help noticing how much Mikan had changed Natsume's life. Being kind-hearted as he was, Ruka whole-heartedly let go off his crush in favor for Natsume. But silly Natsume, he still hadn't made any real move on Mikan. It amused him how both of them still remained in denial over their relationship.

'Ruka… you wanna see?', asked Hotaru as Ruka glanced over to her side.

At least now, Ruka had another reward in store for him after he let go of Mikan. Come to think about it, Hotaru Imai was not such a bad person after all. You just have to get to know her better…

'Aaa… I had to admit, you are _good! _', Ruka and Hotaru glanced towards the direction of the voice as Natsume stared at the pictures of himself and Mikan with interest.

'Eeeh! Natsume—!', cried Mikan in alarm as her pleas were ignored.

Hotaru smirked. MONEY!

'What? Are you interested? I'll give discounts!', said Hotaru as Ruka could not help himself but laugh.

Natsume grinned. 'Give me the full album and I won't even charge you interest if you plan to sell those to other people. A thousand rabbits if you want me to pay for it, I will!', he said as Mikan wailed aloud.

Hotaru grinned. 'I give you discount! 800 rabbits!'

'Deal!', chorused both of them as Natsume and Hotaru shook hands. Mikan shouted at Natsume in despair as she punched him several times.

Hotaru put her digicam inside her bag and pull out her Polaroid camera instead.

'Natsume-kun…'

'Hmm?', he turned towards her as he was greeted by a flash of light. Hotaru took out the film as she put away the Polaroid camera. The Polaroid film gradually flashed out the picture as she smiled in triumph. She immediately shoved it towards Mikan.

'There, keep it. It's free from me.'

Mikan blinked as color gradually rose up to her face. Natsume grinned as he leaned to look at the picture.

'Ah! That shot showed your boobs better!', he said casually as Mikan threw herself onto him again. Natsume evade as he teased her again.

'Well, if you don't want that picture I want it. I looked particularly handsome in there—', he said as Mikan shook her head at him and kept it inside her pocket. 'No! I'm not giving it to you… you pervert!'

Natsume chuckled. 'Admit it, you wanna keep it because it had my charming face in it!', Mikan's face turned scarlet as she continued denying the obvious. Ruka and Hotaru laughed as the pair started wrestling with each other. Natsume looked up towards then as he managed to grab hold of Mikan.

'Ah, we _were _going to have lunch… weren't we? What are we waiting for? It's high time we put some more meat in this girl. Especially in the boobs—', he said aloud as Mikan gave a cry. Natsume immediately ran out of the class as Mikan chased him right after. Ruka and Hotaru laughed heartily as they ran out to catch up with the pair…

o

o

o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

az: I had writer's block. And I was struggling not to insert too much angst in this chapter while keeping the darkness near. Tell me how I fared?


End file.
